beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 50
is the fiftieth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot The Championship Finals begin as Tyson faces Gordo. Despite Orthros' increased size and power, Tyson and Dragoon emerge victorious due to their spiritual link and destroy Orthros. Determined to win back Dranzer for Kai, Max battles with an intensity he's never had before and pushes Zeo to the brink of defeat. By then, Kenny's laptop detects the same interference saw when Zeo faced Ozuma and Kai and decides to get Mr. Dickenson to confront Zagart about their recent unrevealed discovery about Zeo. Zagart listens to their pleas but refuses to pull Zeo from the match despite the strain it's putting on his body. He reasons that Zeo is no longer under his control and is fighting for himself. Back to the battle, Zeo eventually summons a super bit-beast that combines the powers of Cerberus and Dranzer and overwhelms Draciel, capturing it in the process. The final victory comes down to a tie-breaking match between Zeo and Tyson. As the match begins, Kenny tells his friends at the stands that "Zeo is not human" and as Zeo attacks, his body succumbs to the pressure brought upon it and a part of his right arm is damaged, revealing mechanic parts under its skin. Major Events * Tyson battles Gordo and wins. * Max battles Zeo and loses, with Draciel being taken away. * Tyson and Zeo begin their battle. * Zeo's secret is discovered. Characters *Blader DJ *Hilary Tachibana *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Judy Tate *Ryu Granger *Ms. Kincaid *Ozuma *Dunga *Joseph *Mariam *Kane Yamashita *Jim *Kenny *Mr. Dickenson *Tyson Granger *Max Tate *Zeo Zagart *Gordo *Dr. Zagart Beyblades *Dragoon V2 *Draciel V2 *Burning Kerberous *Orthros Featured Beybattles * Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Gordo (Orthros) = Tyson & Dragoon * Max Tate (Draciel V2) vs Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) = Zeo & Burning Kerberous * Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Zeo Zagart (Burning Kerberous) = Continued in next episode Trivia *Max loses Draciel the second time this season. *In the English Dub: **Cerberus biting Draciel is not shown. Gallery tumblr_otxjve6JHi1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_otxjve6JHi1w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otxjve6JHi1w4q252o1_1280.png Zeo55.png ZeoandGordo03.png Gordo23.png tumblr_otxky6zF1w1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otxlhlPQEn1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otxhryAVdb1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otxkbhgVK71w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otxj2pyNbm1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otxjnqWVRf1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otxn74GwX71w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otxn74GwX71w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_otxn74GwX71w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_otxn74GwX71w4q252o4_1280.png tumblr_otxn74GwX71w4q252o5_1280.png tumblr_otxn74GwX71w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_otxnd30UJQ1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otxnd30UJQ1w4q252o2_1280.png Zeo56.png Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2 86019.jpg tumblr_otxm8tZBl91w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otxluo0kCu1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_otyjna3UeC1w4q252o1_1280.png TysonvsGordo.png Twin_Spire.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_2169.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_9042.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_22523.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_25492.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Zeo Round 2_33967.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep50_81200.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep50_85467.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep50_88933.jpg Beyblade V-Force The Movie World Championships Arc Ep50_111633.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_890333.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_902433.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_965733.jpg TysonVSZeo.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_951500.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_954067.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_962033.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_974633.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_983367.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_987800.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_329433.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_331933.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_333867.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_338067.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_340100.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_748500.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_751033.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_851633.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_853033.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 1027233.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1017533.jpg Zeo57.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1_66520.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1_69120.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1_70040.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1_72400.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1_73840.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1_76120.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1_79680.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_483100.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_492800.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1 231120.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1 272600.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1 367080.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1 374240.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1 369840.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1 404000.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1 401920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1_405680.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1_410000.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 50 - Clash of the Tyson English Dubbed.1_136520.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 429133.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 422767.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 681767.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 691033.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 997500.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_527000.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_531967.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_536433.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_641833.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_645067.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_726867.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_730667.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_731733.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_761867.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_803067.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_870867.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_881633.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_904067.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_910367.jpg Beyblade The Movie Zagart Arc V Force.1_864267.jpg Screenshot_20191014-231922_1.jpg Screenshot_20191014-231912_1.jpg Screenshot_20191014-232017_1.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51_1014900.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series